Amorx2
by Anniih
Summary: El lado bueno y lado malo de Arthur están ahí gracias a un error de hechizo. Alfred trata le lidear con ellos, pero son un caso, no los aguanta. Solo quiere que le regresen al verdadero Arthur, sin importar que esos dos traten de conquistarlo. *2UK/USA*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Dos Arthur's, traumas estadounidenses, cosas lindas, y no sé qué más. **No hay lemon**.

**Parejas: **UKxUSAxUK, mejor dicho UK(x2)/USA.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Amorx2**

**.**

Trataba de acomodarse en el sillón mirando fijamente la televisión donde se trasmitía su querido videojuego. Podría estar alegre saltando de un lado para otro si pudiera pasar el nivel, ¡pero no podía! ¿Y por qué no podía? Porque tiene a dos Inglaterras a los lados de su cuerpo, tratando de llamar su atención, sea como sea.

Alfred no los puede soportar, y eso que solamente llevan así tres días. Tres malditos días donde ninguno de los dos ingleses es capaz de buscar una solución cuando fue el verdadero Arthur quien causó todo esto, solo para "supuestamente" hallar un conjuro para quién sabe para qué. Bueno, no entrará en ese tema, ni siquiera puede pensar en eso ¡Sí el Arthur bueno lo está abrazando, desconcentrándolo de su juego!

― ¡Alfred! ¡Tómame atención! ¡Dile a ese idiota que nos amamos! ―y grita el lado bueno, carismático, santo y tsundere de Inglaterra, aquella parte que no siempre anda a flor de piel.

― ¿Podrías dejar de gritar tanto? ―dice con amabilidad y con sabor arrogante el lado malo, pulcro, soberbio e igual de tsundere de Inglaterra, rascándose el oído― Alfred intenta concentrarse en el juego. ―y sujeta el brazo el americano.

Arthur bueno, reacciona celoso.

― ¡No lo toques, lado malo de Arthur! ―coge enseguida el otro brazo de Alfred, sin poder dejarlo jugar tranquilo.

―Quizás sea el lado malo de Arthur, pero soy más ardiente que tú, lado angelical. ―sonrisa egocéntrica.

El lado blanco del alma inglesa se sonroja.

―Eres un…pervertido. ―menciona.

―Tú también. ―contesta.

―Yo no lo soy.

― ¿Enserio? ―sonríe de lado haciendo entender que no servirá las mentiras.

― ¡Está bien, lo soy! ―exclama admitiendo, pero― ¡Después de todo formo parte de Arthur, pero eso no quiere decir que sea igual que tú! ―inclina el cuerpo hacia su reflejo, sobre un Estados Unidos hastiado.

― ¡Revistas porno que encontré debajo de tu cama dicen lo contrario! ―también se inclina a gritarle.

Estados Unidos se muerde el labio.

― ¡Yo no tengo esas revistas!

Estados Unidos aprieta los dientes.

― ¡Entonces las trajo una de nuestras hadas! ¡Idiota, cabeza de scones!

Estados Unidos cierra los ojos, frunciéndolos.

― ¡Tú tienes la cabeza llena de scones, _bloody hell_!

Estados Unidos explota.

― ¡¿Podrían callarse los dos? ―y los deja callados con los ojos abiertos, regresándolos a sus posiciones, mientras el lado bueno de Arthur le quiere pedir perdón, pero no alcanza porque el menor se pone de pie tirando el joystick― ¡Arg, no los soporto!

Alfred F. Jones, simplemente no los soporta, menos sus tontas peleas llenas de gritos y golpes, yéndose a su habitación. Un poco más y su cabeza estallaba. Necesita descansar, necesita que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Que vuelva su verdadero Arthur, no unas partes de él.

Y en la sala, se quedan atónitos. De repente sobresaltan por el portazo del menor.

―Oh, oh. ―dice el santo de Inglaterra.

―Mira lo que hiciste, genio. ―le informa el otro, mirándolo de reojo, echándole toda la responsabilidad.

―Oye, no me eches la culpa ―por supuesto, este tiene su carácter―. Los dos somos responsables de esto. Si nos hubiésemos puesto a investigar para regresar a la normalidad, esto no estaría pasando. Haciendo sufrir al pobre de Alfred… ¡Que mal novio soy!

―Tal vez Alfred esté confundido entre nosotros. ―después de tres días se pone a pensar, llevando una mano bajo su mentón.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ―se le ve carita de inocente, ladeando la cabeza llamando la atención completa del otro Inglaterra vestido con camiseta negra.

―… ¿Enserio eres parte de Arthur?

―Es que soy su parte sana, casta y buena, que le gustan muchos los niños ―surca los labios, y se anima―. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Alfred era pequeño y se hizo pipí en…?

―Sí, sí me acuerdo ―le corta aunque lo recuerde pero no es momento para los viejos tiempos―. Vayamos a lo nuestro. Alfred está enamorado de Arthur.

―Ajam. ―se pone serio.

―Y el idiota de Arthur se equivocó de hechizo.

―Y salimos nosotros dos: El bueno y el malo. ―sigue por él.

―Por lo cual estamos causando dolores de cabeza a Alfred.

―Que quizás le confundimos el corazón y sus sentimientos, pensando en analizar cuál de nosotros dos es semejante a Arthur. Pobrecito, ¿no?

―Arthur. ―se torna más que serio.

―_What?_

― ¡Estoy hablando yo, no me interrumpas! ―le grita a todo pulmón haciendo que el otro inglés se tape los oídos.

― ¡No me grites! ―también le grita pero en defensa hasta quedar callado viendo la respiración agitada de su doble― ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Lado oscuro de Arthur respira profundamente y contesta.

―En el caso de que no hallemos o por cosas de la vida nos dé flojera en hallar la solución… ―está seguro de sus flojeras en no hacer nada con respecto a ello, y es mejor tomar medidas adelantas― Uno de los dos tendrá que conquistar a Estados Unidos.

― ¿Hablas de…? ―se sorprende por su singular idea.

―_Yes._

―Pero somos dos ―no puede captar bien si los dos son la misma persona con diferentes características, siendo en el fondo muy iguales―. ¿Pelear por su amor?

―No pelear, pero…digamos una carrera por su amor. ¿Te parece? ―surca los labios, todo sea por el menor para que esté feliz― A mí tampoco me gusta verlo sufrir ―se detiene retomando aire―. Me pregunto qué haría el verdadero Arthur.

―Aparte de golpearnos y torturarnos…haría todo por hacerlo feliz. ―contesta el de blanco donde su doble le mira sorprendido.

― ¿Qué harías si fueras el verdadero Arthur? Si regresaras. ―pregunta repentino.

El otro se toma unos segundos pensando e imaginando una escena así, si fuera él.

―Yo…si fuera él…iría donde Alfred y le diría que me perdone por soportarme tanto ―va descendiendo la mirada recordando que el menor les tiene un límite de paciencia que los llega golpear y atar. Se merece un perdón por tener dos ingleses que le causan problemas―. Y seguramente haríamos el amor. _And you?_

―Haría lo mismo ―cierra los ojos liberando una sonrisa―. Le diría que lo siento y le pediría que hiciéramos el amor.

No es sorpresa que los dos llegaran al mismo punto, mal que mal eran Inglaterras, extraños, pero lo eran. Incluso ni se nota cual es la parte buena y la mala. Tan así, que se observan un tanto melancólicos.

―Han pasado tres días… ―informa el de camiseta negra.

―Sí… ―llega a susurrar colocando las manos en sus piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón.

Es verdad, han pasado tres días así, de dos, compartiendo las comodidades del hogar sin que ninguno haya tocado ni un solo pelo a Estados Unidos. No es que no quisieran, es que se la pasan peleando por tonterías y les quita tiempo.

Ante sus conversación se fijan en sus expresiones, y piensan en que sería el momento adecuado para retomar un poco de masculinidad, apetito sexual o como se llame. Por dios, están así durante tres días sin nada, y no lo habían pensado hasta ahora. Se pregunta si Alfred extraña esas noches de pasión con su pareja. Si lo extraña, sería difícil con quién hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Sería difícil, porque Alfred no quiere a ninguno de los dos y está resistiendo solo para cuando vuelva el verdadero Arthur. Su Arthur. No esas partes que le causan dolores de cabeza.

¿Y saben algo? Esas partecitas están pensando iguales, porque se siguen mirando para enseguida ponerse de pie con una sola intención. Estar de acuerdo con la propuesta de conquista. El primero en salir corriendo es el Arthur santo y puro. El otro reacciona para atraparlo.

― ¡Regresa aquí, pequeño degenerado! ―lo agarra del pantalón, votándolo al suelo.

― ¡Suéltame, idiota! ―intenta darle de patadas en el rostro― ¡No soy un degenerado, solo iré a darle un poco de mi romanticismo a Alfred!

― ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes romanticismo?

― ¡Desde que somos Arthur! ¡Suéltame, quiero a darle besitos!

― ¡No te dejaré! ¡Alfred es mío! ―le sostiene las dos piernas.

― ¡Idiota!

― ¡Idiota, tú!

Dejaremos a ese par a que sigan discutiendo y tirándose de las mechas, a ver a un estadounidense recostado en la cama teniendo en sus pensamientos en cómo seguir su vida.

En cómo mierda soportarlos. En cómo sacarlos de su vida. En cómo arriendarles una casa, para que esté tranquilo y se pongan a buscar una solución para que le devuelvan a Inglaterra.

Si tan solo pudiera pedirlo por un deseo, sería tan fácil.

―_England_. ―pronuncia aquel nombre que le hace latir el corazón por una simple sonrisa o por simple enojo, dando la espalda a la pared abrazando su almohada que ya no tiene el perfume de Arthur. No se encuentra. Trata y trata de aspirar el aroma pero no hay nada. Solo una simple almohada que tiene a su lado, esperando que cuando abra los ojos al amanecer, se encuentre él.

Solo es un sueño. Sabe que no será así.

Estúpido Arthur. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¡estúpido! Esas son las consecuencias por buscar hechizos inútiles.

Necesita despejar la mente o caerá en depresión. Ningún héroe puede caer en depresión, tiene una vida como nación de salvar al mundo. Debe seguir alegre, aunque le cueste. (Lástima que no pueda molestar a cierto británico)

Decide sentarse dejando a un lado la almohada. Vota un suspiro y oye gritos provenientes de la sala.

¿Qué está pasando ahora?

Rápidamente sale del cuarto ya que conoce esas voces tan particulares.

Al llegar…

Lo sabía.

― ¡Deja de tirarme del cabello, grandísimo imbécil!

― ¡Lo haré si dejas de ahorcarme!

Con ustedes, ahí yacen los dos ingleses peleando en el suelo. El lado bueno ya lagrimea un poco por estar siendo ahorcado, pero sabe defenderse. _Bueno, pero peligroso._

Entonces Alfred corre donde ellos a separarlos de una buena vez.

― ¡Sepárense! ―y lo hace alejando uno de otro.

Arthur bueno tose. Arthur malo se arregla el cabello. Se miran de malhumor.

―_At last._ ―un poquito de silencio es música para sus oídos.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a despeinarme, _bloody hell_? ―pero este trata de lanzarse encima del bueno.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú a tratar de matarme? ¡Te mandaré una maldición cuando duermas! ―también trata de lanzarse encima. Alfred intenta sostenerlos hasta irritarse.

― **¡Cálmense los dos! ¡Suficienteeeeeeeeee!**

Con ese grito estadounidense los deja helados aprovechando rápidamente como un buen héroe en amarrarlos. Así los tendrá quietos. Se sienta al medio de los dos…en el suelo.

― ¿Me pueden explicar por qué peleaban? Y no quiero tontas escusas. ―deja en claro el menor frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos Inglaterras se miran.

― ¡Él comenzó! ―y se acusan sin poder señalarse por estar amarrados.

― ¡No, tú comenzaste todo! ―acusa el bueno.

― ¡Intentaba detener tus sucias imaginaciones! ¿Sabes Alfred? Este "angelito" quería ir a violarte, pero yo lo detuve.

― ¿Eh, qué? ―se desconcierta Estados Unidos.

― ¡No le creas! ¡Es mentira! ¡Él también quería ir! ¡Y luego comenzamos a pelear por ti! ―Arthur bueno quiere zafarse.

―No me interesa quién empezó ―habla el menor―, solo quiero que no peleen más, _okey? _―sabe que eso es imposible, ¿entonces para qué lo dice?

―Si este idiota deja de llorar-

―Arthur. ―lo llama enseguida bastante molesto antes de que el lado bueno le conteste con insultos y golpes.

Por cierto, el lado malo, Alfred le llama "Arthur", y el lado bueno "Iggy".

Arthur resopla.

―Iggy. ―llama al otro chico.

― ¿Uhm? ―solo pronuncia eso.

―Hagan las pases.

― ¡¿Ehhhh? ¡Jamás! ―responde los dos.

― ¡Primer muerto!

― ¡Igualmente!

No hay caso. ¿Para qué les pide eso sí sabe que no lo harán? Solo quería probar si esta vez lo hacían. Bien, no es perfecto este mundo.

―Pero por lo menos traten de no pelear siempre. ―les menciona Alfred.

―_I promise_ ―contesta Iggy surcando los labios del modo más ingenuo posible. El otro inglés parpadea sin comprender esa acción tan mentirosa. Luego el chico aun atado se mueve quedando de rodillas, inclinándose hacia el americano―. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo sano y nutritivo para comer?

―Ah… ¿cocinar? ―tan solo pensarlo se le revuelve el estómago. Es que aunque fuera el lado bueno de Arthur, no sabe cocinar, ninguno de los dos saben.

―Te haré unos ricos scones. ―le brillan los verdes ojos con tal de complacerlo.

―No…no quiero, gracias. ―sonríe forzoso.

―_But…_

―Dice que no quiere ―se manifiesta Arthur arrastrándose hasta el menor, muy pegado a su cuerpo, colocando el rostro cerca del de él―. Alfred quiere unas buenas cervezas.

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? ―exclama― ¡No le des malas influencias!

―No lo hago, solo es la verdad. ―sonríe de lado viendo el enojo de su doble, a lo que para molestar un poco más, besa la mejilla de Estados Unidos. Este se ruboriza.

― ¡Le besaste en la mejilla! ―estalla de celos― ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

―Con los labios ―responde tan irónico, que recibe un fuerte cabezazo angelical votándolo al suelo ante la mirada desconcertada de Alfred―. Aigh… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme en la cabeza, gran idiota?

― ¡Tú eres el gran idiota! ―se pone de pie.

― ¡¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, enano? ―sigue en el suelo hallando la forma de sentarse.

― ¡Claro que los tengo! ¡Tú eres mi problema! ¡Le das malas enseñanzas a Alfred!

― ¡Oye!

Lo último gritado es porque Iggy se suelta de las amarras yendo a golpear a una amarrado Arthur. No se vale, ¡es desventaja para Arthur!

―Oigan… ―dice Alfred mientras ellos siguen peleando― Oigan… ―frunce el entrecejo tomando la decisión de detenerlos con su fuerza sobrehumana. Se acerca siniestro acaparando solo con su presencia a los mayores, y agarra al bueno de una de las muñecas, y al malo…bueno…él está amarrado― Suficiente.

― ¡Alfred, déjame golpearlo por propasarse contigo! ―reclama el bueno.

―Dije: Suficiente.

― ¡Pero…! ¡Argh! ¡Me duele! ―llora. Lloriquea por culpa del menor quien le dobló la mano para enseguida soltarlo― Auch… ―cae al suelo observándose la mano rota.

― ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Te rompió la mano! ¡Bien hecho Alfred! ―comienza a reírse a carcajadas. Es lo mejor que le ha pasado en todo el día. Y en eso, el menor voltea teniendo ese semblante amenazante haciéndolo callar si no quiere que sus manos terminen iguales―… ¿Quisieras desatarme? ―pide todo inocentón.

El muchacho joven exhala resignado, eso sí, no lo va soltar.

―Solo les pido…un momento de tranquilidad ―le dice a los dos―. Quiero estar tranquilo, por lo menos este día. No les cuesta tanto ―baja la cabeza―. Arthur…lo haría por mí.

Los dos "nombrados" silencian observando y desviando la vista al sentirse incómodos. ¿Tan mal se han comportado como para que el menor los compare con el verdadero Arthur? Pues sí. Solo se la pasan peleando.

―Yo soy Arthur. ―el lado malo europeo había tragado saliva antes de hablar.

Alfred le espeta con los ojos. ―_You'r not Arthur._ Ninguno de los dos es Arthur.

En eso, los dos bajan la cabeza sin saber que pensar ni decir.

Estados Unidos da media vuelta yéndose de la sala dejando en claro que no quiere oírlos otra vez o los colgará en un árbol cerca de algún colegio para que los niños los golpeen creyendo que son piñatas. Que no hablen hasta que termine el día. Que mantengan sus bocas cerradas y que hagan como si no existieran.

Cierra la puerta de su cuarto, regresando a la cama siendo las ocho de la tarde. No queda mucho para que termine este día. Por favor, no quiere ir sus voces discutiendo. Y por favor, un milagro.

Que regrese Arthur.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Arthur pide ayuda a Iggy para que lo desate. No se sabe si Arthur es estúpido o se hace, ya que no se percata que Iggy tiene su mano dislocada.

―Oh, por supuesto. Voy enseguida a desamarrarte con mi mano rota. ―sarcástico lo deja solo con la intención de vendarse o pedir hora al médico o un hechizo para sanarse.

Arthur queda ahí tirado en el suelo. Si, todavía.

Oh bueno, tendrá que dormir no muy cómodamente en el piso helado donde solo a unos centímetros de distancia se ubica la calentita alfombra. La mira e intenta arrastrarse como concuna mascullando uno que otro insulto hacia la alfombra, las malditas amarras y al idiota de su doble bueno para nada.

Las horas transcurren, Alfred no sale de su habitación, nadie se ha acercado a la sala (Arthur sigue en la alfombra, durmiendo), e Iggy da vueltas entrando al baño mojándose la cara y un poco el cabello frente al espejo comenzando hacer gestos faciales. Crea una sonrisa linda.

―Sí que soy lindo. ―se alaga el mismo dándose cuenta que se está comportando como un tonto. Debería preocuparse de su mano en vez de su perfecta cara.

¿Su mano? ¿Qué hay con su mano rota? Se colocó una venda después de recitar un conjuro que lo tiene grabado en su mente.

Deja de mirarse en el espejo y sale del baño observando lo oscuro del pasillo que va hacia la sala de estar. Gira a su izquierda, el lado contrario dando pasos, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la habitación de Estados Unidos.

¿Estará durmiendo? Desea entrar y decirle las buenas noches sin recibir un disparo de palabras en contra. ¡Pero si no es malo! ¡¿Por qué tendría que gritarle insultos? ¡Él es bueno! Por algo es la parte angelical de Inglaterra, ¿no? ¡Claro que sí! Entonces no tiene por qué temer en entrar y decirle al menor las buenas y lindas noches.

Posa la mano buena (la otra la tiene que cuidar) en el pomo, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta que detrás de ella se ve negro, sin luz. De seguro Alfred duerme. Es mejor así.

Entra despacio, de puntillas hacia la cama reconociendo la silueta escondida entre una montaña de almohadas. Se ve tan tierno y gracioso que no duda en curvar los labios ni en acariciarle los cabellos provocando que se removiera un poco causándose un pequeño sobresalto, rezando que no se despierte.

Alfred sigue durmiendo. Pobrecito, debe estar cansado con tener que cuidar de dos Arthur.

Acerca el rostro para pronunciar ciertas palabras, pero queda inmóvil con un rubor en los pómulos. De repente se queda así frunciendo el ceño de la nada. Okey, no es de la nada, solo que desde que apareció en su forma de bondad, no lo ha besado, ni en la mejilla. Su corazón late con fuerza y tiene nervios.

¿Debería besarlo? ¿Será malo? ¿Va contra las buenas costumbres de un caballero? ¿Qué haría el verdadero Arthur en su lugar?…

Arthur. Arthur… ¡Pero ese Arthur del demonio lo besó! ¡Es injusto! ¡Tienen que estar iguales! ¡Si él lo besó, él también puede!

¡Está decidido!

―_Go-Good ni-night, Alfred._ ―lo dice tan tímidamente dando un beso veloz en la mejilla americana, saliendo del lugar con la respiración agitada.

Wow, eso fue pura adrenalina teniendo el corazón a toda fuerza contra su pecho, sin creer que sus labios hallan tocado por primera vez la piel del país menor. Se siente tan feliz y algo perplejo, encerrándose en su propio cuarto, yendo a dormir.

De seguro que soñará muchas cosas lindas como un angelito y con las mejillas aun rojas.

¿Y qué hay de Arthur? Pues él…él está bien en su alfombra.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Qué tal? Primero que nada el oneshot me quedó muy largo, así que lo dejaré en dos capítulos. Escribí algo nuevo, inusual sin llegar a ser lemon como en muchos casos de dos Arthur (el actual y el pirata) con Alfred. En vez de hacer esas partes, quise usar el lado bueno y malo de Arthur. El lado malo traté que no se transformara en pirata por ningún motivo, manteniendo el tsunderismo. Espero haberlo conseguido... o por lo menos lo verán cuando termine el fic. Y el lado bueno…el lado más tierno de Arthur, sin que llegue a cocinar bien(xD)

Pobre Iggy...le rompieron la manito. ¡Muy malo Alfred, muy malo!

Ojalá les haya gustado este primer capi. El segundo va enseguida ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Nos vemos!

_¿Review's?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz. Esta humilde fans solo crea historias para entretenerse, así como el lector, sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Dos Arthur's, traumas estadounidenses, cosas lindas, y no sé qué más. **No hay lemon**.

**Parejas: **UKxUSAxUK, mejor dicho UK(x2)/USA.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Amorx2**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Iggy y con su bondad va a liberar a su doble pidiendo que no hagan ninguna clase de ruidos que pudiera despertar al estadounidense. Es lo menos que quiere ahora teniendo ganas de prepararle el desayuno, sonando como excelente idea para el desamarrado.

Hacen las paces, aunque no lo crean.

Uno se encarga de preparar el café, y el otro de buscar las galletas para colocarlas en la bandeja. Una vez hecho todo, se dirigen donde el americano. No tocan, entran en silencio.

Alfred se mueve jurando que oyó un ruido extraño cerca suyo. Un gato no pudo haber sido, menos Tony. Va abriendo los ojos…

―_Good morning! _―exclaman alegremente los dos Inglaterras, donde el lado bueno sostiene la bandeja del desayuno, sorprendiendo al menor, quien parpadea enderezándose.

― ¿Ustedes? ¿Qué es esto? ―no muestra ninguna molestia.

―Es un modo de pedir disculpas por lo de ayer. ―responde Iggy extendiendo la bandeja sobre las piernas bajo las sabanas de Alfred.

―Sí, nos comportamos como unos inmaduros. ―agrega Arthur.

―Lo sentimos Alfred. ―ahora dicen los dos al unísono, cuando Alfred da un sorbo al café acaparando de inmediato la atención en ellos.

―Ustedes dos…no tienen remedio, eh. ―les sonríe.

Y los británico presentes colorean las mejillas, uno más que el otro. Arthur corre la mirada cruzándose de brazos. E Iggy le devuelve la sonrisa, donde después se le ocurre una idea de qué hacer este día.

― ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? ―propone― Pasear por la cuidad, el centro comercial, algo así.

― ¿Salir? ―se pregunta Estados Unidos― ¡Genial! ¡Sí, quiero salir! ¡Y después nos compramos unas hamburguesas!

― ¡Genial! ―exclama el otro con ganas de ir abrazarlo, no obstante Arthur lo sujeta de la prenda de la espalda.

―No te animes tanto. ―advierte celoso.

―Entonces ―menciona Alfred dando una mordida a las galletas―, ustedes dos vayan a bañarse, alistarse, yo termino de desayunar, me alisto y nos vamos, _okey?_ ―vaya que tiene energía hasta para hablar rápido sorprendiendo.

Los dos mayores aciertan y salen del cuarto. Arthur alaga a Iggy por esa estupenda idea para devolverle el ánimo al menor, ya que le hacía mucha falta por causarle tantos problemas, aun así, no le tiene mucha confianza a su contraparte, sabe que trama algo.

Los minutos pasan y están listos. Estados Unidos se cuestiona si alguna persona preguntará por sus acompañantes si son una especie de hermanos gemelos. Tendrá que decir que sí. No le queda otra, no le puede contar a cualquier persona que su novio se equivocó de hechizo y salieron esas partes emocionales de su novio. Lo tratarían de loco.

Saliendo de la casa, Arthur e Iggy discuten civilizadamente sobre quién manejará el vehículo.

―Yo manejo.

―Lo haré yo. Soy más responsable, tú andarás a mil kilómetros por hora.

―Es adrenalina.

―Es irresponsabilidad.

Para no perder más tiempo, Alfred los hace elegir cara o sello. Gana el lado bueno, que traerá sus consecuencias al subir al auto.

Enciende el motor y da los primeros indicios de estar manejando. No hay ningún problema, va bien, tranquilo, respetando las señales del tránsito. Esto es lo que irrita. ¡Anda demasiado lento, frenando a cada segundo para que cruce una anciana!

Arthur le grita para que avance de una buena vez a una velocidad más rápida o llegaran para el año de los calcetines si siguen así como tortugas. Pero Iggy le menciona que debe ir con calma sin pasarse de la velocidad máxima dando un buen ejemplo a los ciudadanos.

A Arthur le dan ganas de golpearlo, pero mientras Alfred esté presente, no lo hará. No quiere arruinar un primer día de salida, además llevará a cabo su plan de conquista. No le queda otra que mirar por la ventana viendo cómo avanzan lento… ¡Hasta una tortuga anda más rápido!

―Iggy, ¿podrías ir un _poquito_ más rápido? ―Alfred se inclina hacia el piloto forzando una sonrisa con tal de convencerlo, y funciona. Iggy acelera…un _poquito_.

Al fin de cuentas llegan al centro comercial sanos y salvos con un Arthur aburrido por la "gran velocidad" del auto. Se estacionan, dejan bien asegurado el coche y caminan entremedio de la poca gente.

Alfred, a lo lejos visualiza con sus lindos azules un puesto de helados. ¿Qué va hacer? Simple respuesta: comprar un helado triple sabor bañado en salsa de chocolate y chipas de colores. No duda un segundo para ir corriendo.

Arthur murmura que el menor va engordar. Iggy dice que se vería lindo así. Se miran de reojo. El lado malo coge la mano del señor bondad llevándolo a un callejón no muy lejano donde se encuentra el americano esperando su turno.

― ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota? ―vocifera a lo que de repente su espalda se apega a la pared de modo brusco, llegando a ser golpe hasta contra su cabeza, provocando que cierre los ojos, pero luego los abre encontrándose con su contraparte, al frente.

―No grites. ―tiene la mirada un poco fruncida directamente hacia el bueno. Coloca las manos en la pared, atrapándolo.

Iggy se pone nervioso.

―A-Arthur…oye… ―comienza tartamudear agarrando color en el rostro― ¿Estás loco? Los dos somos parte de Arthur, los dos estamos enamorado de Alfred, ¡ni se te ocurra, _bloody hell_! ¡Mi cuerpo solo es de Al-!

― ¡Cállate, _bloody hell_! ¡No te voy hacer nada, estúpido! ―se altera un poco por las tonterías que dijo la otra nación, lo cual le hace callar― No le sería infiel a Alfred, y menos con alguien como tú.

Ay, qué alivio. Por un momento pensó que dejaría de ser santo, aun así…lo último no le sonó para nada bien, y no es como si quisiera serlo.

― ¿Debo darte las gracias? ―pregunta Iggy.

Arthur suspira tratando de no perder la calma y quita los brazos de la pared.

―El punto es, que no te iba hacer nada de lo que tú tenías en esa cabeza pervertida, angelito. ―le toca la frente haciendo referencia. Iggy saca enseguida esa mano negando (otra vez) que no lo es.

Y ahora van a lo suyo.

― ¿Para qué me traes aquí? ―Iggy cola las manos en su cintura entiendo lo que sucede― Ya sé que no es para violarme, aunque no conseguirías mucho.

―Vayamos con lo que te dije ayer.

― ¿Conquistarlo? ¿Ahora? _Oh, my good _―se responde el mismo estando en lo correcto―_._ Bueno…todo sea por la causa, en el caso de que no haya remedio para volver a la normalidad.

―Escucha ―decide dar las instrucciones para comenzar―, llevaremos a Alfred a una tienda…

― ¿De peluches que se llamen Teddy Al? ―dice emocionado, le llegan a brillar los ojos. Y sí, esta parte buena de Inglaterra duerme con un peluche.

―De lo que sea ―se molesta por la interrupción. Continúa―. Ahí…tratemos de pasar tiempo con él, uno cada uno usando técnicas de conquista.

―Ya veo ―mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo sujetándose el mentón―. Pensaba que eras idiota, pero eres inteligente.

―Pues…soy Inglaterra ―se alaga sonriendo con soberbia a lo que después pestañea desorientado hacia el rubio―. ¿Estás seguro que tú también eres parte de él?

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ―ladea la cabeza sin comprender a lo que se refiere. Arthur, como respuesta sube y baja los hombros― Bueno, tú pareces su lado pirata.

―Espera un momento ―lo detiene frunciendo el ceño―, solo soy el lado oscuro de Arthur, no el lado pirata.

―Es lo mismo.

―No es lo mismo. Si fuera "pirata" te hubiese matado y abusado sexualmente a Alfred ―obviamente da ejemplos asustando al lado bueno―. Y si fuera pirata, haría esto. ―extiende la mano hacia la calle levantando la falda de una señorita.

― ¡Desvergonzado! ―la chica lo atrapa y le da una cachetada bien merecida ardiéndole las mejillas por ser tan descarado y en vía pública. Y ella sigue su camino, corriendo.

Iggy está sorprendido, ni ganas tiene de reír por la desgracia de su doble quien se acaricia la cara.

―Es la primera vez que lo hago… ―deja en claro― ¡Y no quiere decir que me guste hacerlo! ―y no es mentira.

Iggy suelta una risilla. ―Te creo, solo eres ese ladito rebelde, punk y oscuro de Arthur.

Por lo menos consigue que le crea, aunque no le importaba mucho que digamos, le importa más seguir el plan. Extiende la mano para que el bondadoso responda de la misma manera.

― ¿Hecho? ―pronuncia Arthur surcando los labios.

―Hecho. ―sostiene su mano, frunciendo un poco pero de modo divertido.

―Nada de trampas, pequeño. ―le advierte al dejar de estrechar manos.

―Yo soy bueno, no hago esas cosas.

En ese momento, el lado malo no le va decir un sermón sobre que los dos son Arthur y que tienen la capacidad del espionaje. No quiere perder su tiempo que es oro habiendo cosas más primordiales como Estados Unidos. Carraspea la garganta dando por finalizada la plática.

―Cada uno tendrá su tiempo, _okey?_ ―informa. Iggy entiende en no intervenir si uno de los dos está compartiendo con el menor.

―_Okey. _―acierta.

Luego salen como si nada hacia el individuo principal de su conversación. Alfred recién compra el helado gracias a sus reclamos contra la demora.

Se dirigen a un parque para que este se termine el lado para poder ir a las tiendas. Alfred queda al medio de los "gemelos".

Iggy hace la espalda hacia atrás, casi recostándose en la banca, respirando tranquilamente y oyendo las risas de los niños.

Arthur mira de reojo sin ser notado al menor. Ve en silencio la lengua que se desliza por la punta del lado bañado en salsa de chocolate (mejor hubiese sido blanco). Son pensamientos sucios que logran ruborizarlo, desviando la mirada.

―Oh no. ―al americano se le cae un poco de helado en el pantalón. En el muslo. Cerca de su región vital. _¡Pero que mala suerte!_

Llama las atenciones de los británicos.

―Yo te limpio. ―Arthur se apresura en sacar un pañuelo para limpiarle el pantalón con sumo cuidado notando la cercanía de la mancha. Su expresión se torna seria, sabiendo que al frente está…**eso.**

Con esos pequeños roces del pañuelo en su pierna, Alfred se enrojece sintiendo escalofríos. Había intentado detenerlo, que no se preocupara por algo tan tonto, mas no sirvió. Lo que más le parece extraño que el lado bueno no haya sobresaltado en ir golpear al lado oscuro. Decide girar a ver si Iggy se encuentra bien…

No se encuentra bien. Iggy observa a su doble con ira, rabia, celos, todo sentimiento relacionado que diga _"¡Te voy a descuartizar!"_. Quiere matarlo, arrancarle los cabellos, uno por uno, más los ojos. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan pervertido? ¡Y en vía pública donde hay niños con sus madres, familiar completas!

Empuña las manos sobre sus piernas, aguantando. No puede hacer nada, hicieron un trato en no interrumpir si uno está con Alfred. Debe resistir, debe resistir. Fuerza de voluntad ante todo. No puede estallar por muy obscena que sea la escena. ¡Quiere matarlo! Frunce el entrecejo. Sacude la cabeza mirando para otra parte.

―Terminé. ―avisa Arthur como si nada, aunque sabe lo que casi tuvo que limpiar. Tal vez aquello fue aviso milagroso, sobre que terminaran juntos. Alfred con Arthur lado malo.

Enseguida, Iggy se pone de pie, le quita el helado a Alfred dándoselo a un niño con la excusa de que ese niño no tiene para comer, y que hay gente más necesitada, y además que el americano no debe comer tanto helado porque puede causar **daños.**

Alfred reclama por no disfrutar completamente de su helado. No les importa mucho y se lo llevan a las tiendas de ropa.

Y ahora llega el turno de Iggy para pasar un lindo momento con el menor… ¿probando ropa? Sí… ¿por qué no? Pueden conversar, reír, contar chistes con sabor sarcásticos mientras eligen que color les viene. Hasta hablar de algunos países, contar chismes sobre China que dicen que anda robando con sus palitos chinos y que fue atrapado por Japón al querer robarle un Doujinshi R-30, que según Kiku, no era suyo, si no de Hungría, solo se lo cuidaba. O que Grecia sigue en crisis y lo único que hace es pedir consejos a los gatos, mientras que Turquía se burla en su cara. Y así, uno que otro tema como el calentamiento global, donde Estados Unidos se entusiasma con que salvará el mundo y que su problema económico no afectará a nadie…

Específicamente de eso conversan de lo más contento, mientras tanto Arthur se compra una camiseta de Depeche Mode.

De ese modo, el día transcurre normal. Normal quiere decir sin peleas entre los ingleses. Raro para Alfred, muy raro. Jura que hicieron las paces sin desear en causarles dolores de cabeza para no amargarlo.

Sea como sea el asunto, está calmado y lo está pasando bien…pero…no deja de parecerle extraño que pase un momento con Arthur y otro con Iggy. ¿No estarán planeando algo? Si es así, ¿qué? Uhm…es solo su imaginación. Quizás quieren estar así porque luego se irán. ¡Sí, regresará su Arthur! ¡Bien, genial! ¡Yahoo~!

Eso desea.

Eso siente.

Sin embargo, se equivoca.

¡Pasan cuatro días más y no sucede nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ese par sigue instalado en su casa como si nada! ¡No los entiende! ¡Juraba que habían entendido en que regresara su único británico cejudo! ¡Pero no! ¡Como los odia! ¡Sí, ahora los odia! ¡Ojalá Rusia viniera y les metiera su grifo por sus traseros!

¿Y que aportaron en estos cuatro días?

Arthur se dedicó en acercarse más, como física y psicológicamente al menor. Veamos…le cantó acompañado de su nueva guitarra eléctrica, donde las palabras eran románticas con melodía de rock, pero era más rock que romántica. Le cocinó…mal. Lo llevó de paseo e intentó propasarse, por suerte el estadounidense le dio un cabezazo aclarando que **solo** pertenece a un solo Arthur. Aun así, no se rindió. Le llevó flores a la cama, le compró nuevos juegos de consolas, nuevas películas de terror, le compró todo lo que gustaba a Alfred, inclusive un peluche de Rusia que decía "Estados Unidos es mejor que yo". Fuera de los regalos…un día…no, una noche, Alfred se fue acostar a su camita. Luego escuchó ruidos de pasos acercándose a su cama o más bien a su cuerpo. Reaccionó al instante levantándose a lo que enseguida quedó acostado bajo el cuerpo del mayor.

¡¿Qué le iba hacer? Alfred estaba nervioso. No quería que lo besara, ¡no quería! Que sus labios fueran tocados por otro… ¡No! Tenía que hacerlo para sacárselo de encima antes que Arthur alcanzara en rozar.

Lo iba golpear. Lo iba tirar contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Y…

Apareció Iggy sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja de galletas horneadas que cayeron al suelo al ver la escena. Venía con una tierna sonrisa para Alfred. Esa sonrisa, desapareció y gritó.

― ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Alfred? ―se olvidó de las galletas y agarró de las prendas a Arthur tirándolo fuera del cuarto para golpearlo como nunca. Al aparecer, se olvidaron por completo la pequeña tregua en no interrumpir si uno de los dos se encontraba a solas con el americano.

Y bueno, Alfred volvió a dormir escuchando la discusión a golpes. Menos mal que Iggy era el lado bueno.

¿Y que hay con el segundo? ¿Qué ha hecho con Alfred? Comparado con el anterior, nada malo. Hizo casi lo mismo que él, comprándole rosas, juegos, comic de superhéroes, películas de superhéroes, pijama nuevo, y muchas cosas. Pero no se propasó. Aunque lo más extremo que hizo Iggy por amor, fue correr la Muralla China vestido de angelito.

Arthur estalló de la risa al verlo. Alfred también se rió pero sintió un tanto de miedo por esa muestra de amor. Ni el verdadero Arthur tendría esa personalidad para correr así en casa de Yao. Hablando de Yao, agarró a Iggy y le retó por andar semidesnudo y por no respetar la moral y las buenas costumbres.

Y bien, eso es todo lo que ha hecho el lado bondadoso inglés.

Suspira. Alfred yace sentando en el sillón sin mucho que ver en la televisión. Extrañamente está solo. Oh, esperen, los Inglaterras se van acercando y se sientan a su lado preguntando que ve. Como no hay nada entretenido, Arthur ofrece ver una película de terror de esas que le gustan a Alfred. Este acepta con tal de matar el tiempo.

Arthur coloca la película en el DVD. Da Play.

No pasan ni seis minutos donde el menor grita del susto por tantos zombis y cosas así. Tanto miedo tiene (según él, son los síntomas de la emoción) que abraza a Iggy. Este no se asusta con la película, pues es parte de Arthur después de todo, a lo que únicamente reacciona al abrazar al menor, acariciándole los cabellos diciéndole que todo eso es ficción, nada es real y blablablá.

Tan abrazados están, que a Arthur no le gusta. Si Iggy se atrevió en interrumpirlo esa noche, ¿por qué no le devuelve el favor? Así verá que se siente. Se atreve a sujetar el brazo de Estados Unidos, jalándolo a su cuerpo.

―Yo te protegeré de los zombis, no te preocupes. ―alza la mirada verde a la de su contraparte.

―Em…estoy bien Arthur, estoy bien. ―Alfred para nada quiere estar cerca de él. Trata de zafarse. Arthur lo apresa. Comienzan a forcejear.

― ¡Basta Arthur! ―exclama Iggy― ¡No sé qué tienes en mente, pero suéltalo! ―agarra del otro brazo a la nación menor.

― ¡Tú suéltalo! ―jala a Alfred.

― ¡Suéltalo tú! ―también lo jala.

― ¡Suéltalo!

― ¡Suéltalo!

Se repiten mil veces hasta que Arthur se tira encima a agarrarle de las mechas. En resumen, se pelean en el suelo diciéndose insultos tras insultos.

― ¡Me pegaste en la nariz! ―lloriquea Iggy.

― ¡Sí, para que veas que-! ―no termina de completar la frase porque es golpeado en el rostro por el lado bueno.

Siguen con el combate.

No por mucho tiempo.

Estados Unidos se levanta yendo a su habitación. No va a encerrarse como las otras veces. Tiene una decisión que debió hacerlo desde el principio de todo esto. Saca una mochila guardando lo necesario en el interior. Se la pone en la espalda regresando a la sala.

―Ustedes, si quieren pueden seguir peleando. Yo los dejo solos.

Con lo dicho con un tono serio sin nada de diversión, los dos de ojos verdes se desconciertan, tratando de levantarse del suelo. ¿Acaso Alfred se va ir? ¿Los va dejar solos?

Los dos apresuran el paso antes de que el poseedor de Texas abra la puerta.

― ¿Cómo que te vas? ―pregunta preocupado el lado bueno.

―Tú no te puedes ir, no tienes a dónde ―prosigue el otro―. Si es por nuestras peleas, lo sentimos y…

―Me voy porque me cansaron ―responder cortante el menor―. No hacen nada para que vuelva Arthur, solo se dedican a tonterías.

Alfred hace una pausa para luego voltear manteniendo un semblante severo, casi entrecerrando los ojos ya que le duele y extraña a Inglaterra.

―Me voy a la casa de mi hermano Matthew. Solo voy a volver cuando me hayan devuelvo al verdadero Arthur.

―No te puedes ir Alfred, nosotros te amamos. ―lo retiene el lado bueno de Inglaterra. El otro chasquea la lengua por escupir esas palabras dejando atónito al norteamericano.

―_What?_

―Nosotros dos ―traga dificultoso sintiéndose nervioso por la espetada mirada azulina―…todo este tiempo…queríamos conquistarte en el caso de que Arthur no volviera.

―Queríamos que te enamoraras de uno de nosotros. ―al fin y al cabo, dándose cuenta que Iggy no podría seguir por mucho tiempo explicando, decide cooperar. Mal que mal, forma parte de aquello.

―Los dos… ―murmura Alfred. Ahora entiende todo. Ahora entiende por qué trataban de pasar más tiempo con él, esas muestras de cariños excesivos, peleas y celos constantes. Todo encaja. No tenía nada que ver con que hayan hecho las paces. Solo era para olvidar el Arthur real, ese que ni sabe en qué dimensión andará.

―Queríamos hacerte feliz. ―pronuncia Iggy.

Alfred golpea la pared con el puño interrumpiendo, sobresaltando a los ingleses. Está enojado por todas esas habladurías.

― ¿Quieren hacerme feliz? ―dice― Tráiganme a Arthur. Solo les pido eso, nada más ―levanta la cabeza hacia los mayores―. Tener a dos de sus partes no me sirven, no siento nada por sus ustedes dos. Yo solo amo a Arthur. Regrésenmelo.

―Alfred… ―susurra mientras que el nombrado da media vuelta para irse de una vez por todas.

―_Goodbye._ ―y se marcha dejando a los dos en un silencio incómodo.

Solo ven la puerta cerrada como si estuvieran esperando su regreso. Son falsas esperanzas y lo saben.

_Su_ Alfred, se ha ido.

Iggy baja la cabeza.

― ¿Qué hicimos, Arthur? ―y pregunta como si realmente no lo supiera. Solo se hace el desentendido sin creer nada.

―Algo malo ―responde Arthur cogiendo enseguida su mano, corriendo hacia el balcón o como le llama Inglaterra: Biblioteca―. Vamos, debemos volver a la realidad.

―Pero yo no quiero, quiero estar con Alfred.

― ¡¿Y hacerlo infeliz? ―repentino, detiene el paso para girar hacia su reflejo, recordando las palabras de Estados Unidos― ¡¿Eso quieres, idiota?

Primero aprieta la mano y susurra: ―No…

―Alfred no nos ama. Ama a Arthur, no a sus partes. ―su intención no es ser duro con él, pero es la verdad, que comprendan que todo es una mentira.

―Ya que somos incompletos. ―asciende la mirada dejando de hacerse el tonto en no comprender la verdad ni los sentimientos. Presiona un poco más la mano de Arthur. Arthur lo afirma siguiendo a pasos apresurados a la biblioteca.

Se sueltan para que cada uno busque el libro correcto. Buscan y buscan llegando los dos al mismo estante.

―Por aquí tiene que estar el libro ―menciona Arthur sacando uno que quizás sea el correcto, y lo extiende hacia Iggy―. Ten revisa ese y busca algo relacionado sobre mitades o partes de personas, o qué sé yo. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

El lado bueno acierta mientras que el otro sigue buscando, cosa que ya no es necesario seguir.

― ¡Lo encontré! ―no es necesario porque Iggy lo tiene listo corriendo a dejarlo encima de un escritorio donde suele leer Inglaterra. Siente una corriente extraña en su cuerpo, como si por inercia o que algo lo hubiese llevado ahí. Deja eso de lado leyendo el conjuro con la mente esperando que Arthur se acerque para poder comenzar.

Lo único que tienen que hacer es recitar juntos, nada de círculos raros en el suelo y velas encendidas. Con sus palabras y deseando que todo regrese a la normalidad es más que suficiente.

―Después… ―dice Iggy acaparando la mirada del otro chico― Después de todo Alfred está enamorado del verdadero Arthur, no de sus partes. ―surca los labios.

Arthur no tiene idea de qué decir, ni qué aportar. Tiene todo claro de los sentimientos americanos y que ellos dos se comportaron como niños solo para obtener un amor no correspondido.

Sí están separados es amor no correspondido. Sí se unen, si forman a un solo Arthur, será correspondido como siempre lo ha sido. No hay nada negativo, no pierden nada con volver a ser uno y dejar que las cosas vuelvan a su sitio, que sigan fluyendo.

Arthur respira profundo observando la hoja del libro.

―Es hora de ser uno solo, como debe ser.

―Sí ―afirma el lado angelical fijándose en la mano contraria estirada hacia él―. ¿Ah?

―No te haré nada. ―le responde ante de que crea que lo atacará siendo una trampa. Así que le muestra una sutil sonrisa de confianza, convenciéndolo que solo es estrechar las manos, dando término a todo.

Iggy lo observa. Sonríe. Estrecha su mano con firmeza.

―Suertudo Arthur, ¿no lo crees? ―dice de la nada como si admitiera la realidad. Y es así. Baja de las nubes, ya quiere irse con una sonrisa conociendo que no dejará de ver al norteamericano, si estuvo todas estas décadas mirándolo de atrás de Inglaterra, como parte de él. Lo abrazará y lo besará como si fuese solo uno. Hará todas las cosas que nunca pudo hacer en ese momento.

Bien, bien, ¡hay que olvidar los sentimientos de melancolía! Hay que respirar profundo, pensando positivo y que todo saldrá bien para que Alfred vuelva a ser feliz. Porque eso es lo importante, la felicidad de Alfred. Sí él feliz, ellos dos también lo serán.

Arthur le sonríe más.

―Tienes razón.

Se irán con una sonrisa.

Se irán a formar a una sola persona, a una sola nación que nunca debió hacer este tonto hechizo por equivocación sin pensar en las consecuencias, que ahora remediaran recitado el conjuro escrito en el libro.

Sus voces se mezclan aunque tengan el mismo tono. Una luz aparece bajo sus pies en señal que está funcionando. Cierran los parpados al terminar de pronunciar y se sujetan las manos sintiendo sus corazones latir con fuerza, como si en algún momento van explotar.

Y nace un silencio. El único ruido que hay…el libro cae al suelo.

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos fue recibido amablemente por Canadá. No pasó mucho para contarle su dramática situación de convivir con dos Inglaterras, pero ninguno era el verdadero, solo eran sus mitades sin sentido en entender que deseaba devuelta al verdadero, ya que lo extraña. Extraña todo de él, su malhumor, sus chistes ácidos, sus sarcasmos, sus sonrisas, su mirada, la forma tan pasional en que lo besaba, su respiración, extrañaba todo.<p>

Se tomó un café para calmarse.

Canadá se sentó a su lado dándole algún buen consejo, entre ellos, que quizás…solo quizás, los dobles se sintieron tan culpables que razonaron en volver a ser uno, y que ahora deben estar leyendo el hechizo para volver a la normalidad, y que ahora Arthur regresó y debe estar tirado en suelo sin que nadie le ayude.

Estados Unidos se levantó corriendo hacia su casa, porque quizás…solo quizás su Inglaterra volvió, y no solo por eso, tiene un presentimiento así, su corazón le dice que está en casa totalmente solitario.

Por fin lo verá, por fin lo abrazará…y le dirá que es un idiota.

Abre la puerta de golpe sin importarle mucho lo material. Revisa la cocina, la sala, el comedor, los dormitorios, el baño, averiguando si el británico anda caminando sin entender mucho, preguntándose dónde demonios se encuentra el emancipado. Pero no lo encuentra. ¿En dónde puede estar? ¡La biblioteca! O el alcoba…

Al llegar al lugar observa un cuerpo en el suelo y una sensación de nerviosismo le invade hasta los pies. Se acerca sigilosamente al supuesto individuo…

Es Arthur, durmiendo. El único Arthur.

Cualquiera diría que está borracho otra vez.

Alfred al verlo, sonríe y deja escapar una baja risilla para luego subirlo a sus brazos, llevándolo a la habitación, descontándolo en la cama, esperando a que despierte.

…Arthur despierta al día siguiente quedando desconcertado con la presencia del menor quien deja el desayuno sobre el mueble más cercano. Y se siente raro por tener un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

― ¿Qué mierda hice anoche para que me duela tanto? ―se pregunta sin recordar nada, creyendo que bebió hasta desfallecer. Se frota la sien.

―No bebiste si es lo que piensas. ―le responde.

― ¿Ah, no? ―le parece extraño que no sea eso― ¿Entonces por qué me duele de esta manera? _Damn._

― ¿No recuerdas nada? ―parpadea inocente, ladeando la cabeza.

― ¿De qué cosa?… ―alza una ceja analizando la situación― Dudo que tuviéramos sexo salvaje.

―No…no tiene nada que ver con eso ―luego susurra bajito ocultando el rubor en sus pómulos―. Pero lo extraño…

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―por suerte no alcanzó a escuchar.

―Es extraño que no recuerdes nada, Arthur ―corrige enseguida, pareciéndole realmente extraño que el mayor no tenga memoria de lo acontecido―. ¿Te acuerdas ese día que hiciste tu último hechizo?

―Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

― ¿Recuerdas que pasó después? ―el inglés niega con la cabeza. El menor continúa― Bien, te equivocaste de hechizo e hiciste que el héroe lidiara con dos Arthur's ―levanta dos dedos―. Uno era la parte buena y la otra la mala de ti.

―_What? How…? _―¿es mentira? No le parece racional algo así.

―Eran unos dolores de cabeza ―al solo recordar ya le duele―. Los soporté siete días seguidos, pero al final entendieron que solo te quiero a ti, no tus partes.

― ¿Dos yo? ―intenta creerle totalmente sorprendido. Si hubo dos él, ¡debe preocuparse! ¡Sobre todo de su lado malo! Trata de calmarse para preguntar con seriedad, casi mascullando― ¿No te hicieron nada?

Alfred se lleva un dedo al mentón sin percatarse de las muestras de celos ingleses.

―Am…intentaron conquistarme…, Arthur (así le llamo tu lado malo) se propasó varias veces conmigo, e Iggy siempre intervenía con su corazón lleno de bondad, aunque él también quería conquistarme, pero nunca se propasó, no como Arthur. Peleaban mucho, se agarraban a puños, patadas…de todo. No me dejaban vivir en paz. Por lo menos hicieron que te regresaran ―sonríe―. Eso me hace feliz.

―Gracias al cielo… ―se alivia por responder sus inquietudes. Por lo menos sabe que su lado bueno actuó como se merece, protegiendo al estadounidense de las sucias garras de su lado oscuro.

―Oye Arthur… ¿qué hechizo ibas hacer? ―pregunta por curiosidad.

―De nada importante, solo tonterías ―sacude la mano en definición que no es tan importante. Tanto que contesta―. Maldecir a Francis.

Para ambos no es novedad. Al americano le causa gracia.

―Arthur… ―lo llama― ¡Te eché mucho de menos! ―y lo abraza con fuerza― ¡Quería abrazarte, besarte, todo!

―A-Alfred…me estás as-asfixia-ndo… ―el pobre de Inglaterra siente que se va morir en cualquier momento, su rostro pasa por todos los colores, a lo que la nación joven lo suelta asustado por no tener control en su fuerza. Arthur tose recuperándose, respondiendo al entusiasmo americano―. No sé si decirlo también…ya que no recuerdo nada.

― ¿No te sentiste extraño, cómo en otra dimensión? ―es ilógico eso, pero quiere saber. Mal que mal estuvo preocupado por su pareja.

―Ah…tal vez…un vacío ―no está seguro. Se rasca la nuca―. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de alguna manera siento que te extrañé, Alfred. ―alza la vista hacia el menor quien surca una sonrisa sin dudar, por sus impulsos en tomar el rostro del mayor y besarlo. Después de todo lo extrañaba.

Inglaterra se sorprende por lo repentino que es. No sabe muy bien que sucedió mientras no estaba, aún sigue nulo, pensando que cosas o atrocidades le hicieron sus mitades al estadounidense. ¡Tan solo imaginárselo le dan ganas de golpearlos! ¡Pero no puede pensar en esto ahora! O morderá la boca de Alfred por tanta rabia acumulada. No puede echar a perder este lindo momento de reencuentro, sintiendo como si desde hace días no ha besado a Alfred, como que necesita con urgencia corresponderle. Ambos necesitan con urgencia corresponderse, saborear sus paladares y lenguas cambiando rápidamente el rimo del beso.

Arthur lo abraza por el cuello subiendo un poco su cuerpo, hundiendo más la boca, moviendo los labios con maestría hasta lograr mojarlos, a lo que actúa en agarrar la camiseta del menor, tirándolo a la cama, bajo su silueta sin dejar de mostrarle que aunque no sabe lo que sucedió, más allá que Estados Unidos le haya contado, posee una necesidad de pasar todo el día con él…hasta mimarlo. Y su pecho siente presión por aquel cúmulo de sentimientos, terminando de besar…solo para respirar.

Alfred exhala mirando de frente al mayor y a gusto con el beso tan devorador. ¡Extrañaba tanto el sabor del inglés!

― ¿No qué te dolía la cabeza? ―pregunta Alfred sonriendo de lado.

― ¿La de arriba o la de abajo? ―bombardea con la respuesta pregunta sin quitar el aire del reencuentro, porque Arthur va liberando parte de su lado malo que suele ser bueno con el menor, cuando van camino a lo suyo.

Estados Unidos ríe un poco. Hunde los dedos en el cabello desordenado del británico, haciéndolo para adelante en seguir el beso. Entremedio, susurra que quiere que le haga amor sin ser una especie de estar necesitado por falta de sexo. Por supuesto que no. No vale mucho explicar que su situación en aguantar a los ingleses no fue fácil y menos gustoso con tener dos Arthur's. Cualquiera estaría dichoso con tener a dos de sus amores, cualquiera le diría que tiene una notable suerte de disfrutar el doble.

No obstante, para Alfred no. Porque solo quiere y ama a un solo Arthur, no a mitades separadas representando cosas buenas y malas. Le gusta que ambos lados sean uno, que tengan una buena inclinación de emociones.

No le importa si pasará el doble placer, si ni siquiera siente algo por ellos, siendo que ninguno representaba a Inglaterra, ni menos serle infiel.

Ya que solamente quiere al único. Al verdadero y suyo, Arthur Kirkland.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA****: **Bien, terminé. Usé 17 páginas de Word y demoré en terminarlo, pero lo logré.

Me divertí hacer que el parcito discutiera, es que no se soportaban. Pobre Arthur, ni el mismo se soporta(xD)

Aunque el que se llevó el premio fue Alfred, mira que aguantarse y soportar a dos sexys ingleses. No cualquiera lo hace. Si lo ama de verdad, esperará al verdadero, aww~.

Espero haber mantenido el tsunderismo en ambos Arthur's.

Bien, basta de cursilerías…

Ojala les haya gustado, me tardé semanas en terminarlo.

Saludos, cuídense. ¡Nos vemos, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
